Langdon Orphans
Langdon Orphans, also known as Neo-Hellfire, is an unofficial name for the orphans adopted by Michael Langdon during the 2nd part of LOTM: Sword of Kings Spin-Off - Rise of the Blue Haired Heroine, which overlapped his time when he tried to rise to power. Under Michael's own influence, they forms a reincarnation of Hellfire Club, known as Neo-Hellfire, but only Michael and Melancholia know its true name. For many of them (either unaware of or ignored the true nature of Michael), they are the major suporters of Fallen Roman Catholic Church. Before rising as the Pope, Michael used those orphans as tools and demanded their utmost and undying loyalty, treating them like true family and would protect from from danger and offense. The boys were trained by Michael and turned into his supporters in Fallen Roman Catholic Church, while the girls were under the care of Melancholia, who was the first of the orphans adopted by Michael. The Langdon Orphans despise weaklings intensely, even including their past weak-willed self, believing that they themselves supposed to get stronger in order to start a revolution that would break the New World Order and free humanity from their negative emotions, such as apathy and selfishness, by making every negative feelings exposed via Firenza Junior Blood, so that the humanity will have a taste of their own medicine, before the "judgement" arrive in the world. They are the overall main antagonists of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior and major antagonists of LOTM: Sword of Kings AA Final - Eckidina Arc. However, a few of its members becomes exceptions after their change of heart and defect to the Arzonia's Family after seeing through Langdon Orphan's cruelty. Overview The Langdon Orphans were all loyal to Michael and would do anything for him due to his seemly caring attitude as well as his ambition that made them impressed; to become the first American pope. No matter what he did, most of the orphans will ignore and follow, with a very few exceptions like the case of Sumireko Hanabusa, who defected immediately after seeing through the true nature of Michael and his so-called family. Despite what he did to Celestia Ludenberg (who was more than likely a tool to him than anything else), the orphans are extremely loyal to him, and address him as "Father" and "His Holiness". These members seem to be those higher up, perhaps those whose values are closest to Mary Spencer's, who, in Katherina Sforza's words, is Michael's most valued subordinate. While the threat below may be part of it, many of these upper members (such as Melancholia) seem to be ready to die for him at any point willingly, and legitimately care for him. How Michael managed to cultivate such loyalty despite his amoral personality is a question in itself, but it's shown that unlike the pawns under him, such as Celestia, he seems to actually care about these members. However, the orphans' loyalty had better be undying. Innocent mistakes or failures, Michael will accept from his adoptive family. Outright betrayal and actively working against his plans will get the certain orphans the death sentence. Carl Robinson eventually points it out in his deconstruction of Michael's concept of "family", stating that no matter how much the orphans sees themselves as "equals" to their boss, Michael will only treat them as such because of their level of usefulness, not because of genuine kindness on his part. The brainwashing to the Langdon Orphans are all used by Cain Knightlord to remove them from their own sad emotions that made them feel pain, so that they won't feel anything guilty and will willingly accept their own inner darkness. However, not every orphans are brainwashed, and not every orphans would wear their state of brainwashing forever, especially after their dark feelings being resolved, shown when Maria Arzonia made Carl Robinson to realize she was trying to save him from himself genuiuely. Some of the Orphans, like Sumireko, Mahiru "Shinya" Banba, Seth Nightroad, Abel Nightroad and Esther Blanchett, all started to quit Michael's side one after another due to being shocked and disgusted by Michael's cruelty and false kindness to them. On the other hand, a few of the Orphans, like Nio Hashiri and Guinevere Arzonia, are genuiuely cruel from the beginning. They will act cruel and dark without being brainwashed at all. After Melancholia's seemly death, Michael took over the leadership of the Langdon Orphans by himself and made the remaining orphans to become rookies for Iscariot Section XIII. However, in the Rise of Qliphoth era, some of them later either got killed or lost their faith upon Michael and joined The Alliance after Ara Astaroth destroyed the Catholic Church under Michael's assistance. After being turned into a Black Demon wilingly, Michael lost his feelings to Melancholia / Plaisir and used her as a pawn after he brought her back. During the rise of the Order of Terror, Michael and the remaining loyalists of Langdon Orphans were forced to join Katarina Couteau and The Rogues to defeat Diabla the Qliphoth Tyrant, and the Langdon Orphans soon crumbled into pieces when all of the remained loyalist died in protecting Michael from Diabla and her minions, which made Michael deeply shocked due to their undying loyalty. For the first time, Michael mourned the death of somebody via mourning his loyalists, but it never changed his mind of hunting Sumireko and other "traitors" down, showing his care towards the Orphans were just built upon loyalty, like Carl implied. It was also revealed that Nio Hashiri, in spite of not being the leader of Langdon Orphans, is actually the very first member in the Langdon Orphans, and she's in fact much older than most of them (except Melancholia). The seemly childish appearance of Nio was a result of her being experimented by the Order of Flourish members, namely the squad led by Blaze Banana, in Blaze's attempt to create the destructive Lunar Coven for him to control and exploit. Even so, Nio was later saved by Jobe, who persuaded her into the darkness. Years later, Nio met an orphaned Michael and swore her fealty to him, believing he had gift to become "the king of a new world". She managed to persuade Michael to pursuit his dark destiny, making him to kill his grandmother and train himself under James Patrick March. Later, after Melancholia joined them, the three co-founded Langdon Orphans together. Members *''Melancholia (leader)'' **''Plaisir - Defected'' *''Esther Blanchett - Defected'' *''Mary Spencer - Posthumously defected'' *''Sister Kate Scott - Defected'' *''Mahiru Banba - Defected'' **''Shinya Banba - Abandoned'' *''Sumireko Hanabusa - Defected'' *''Nio Hashiri'' *''Petros Orsini - Defected'' *''Antonio Borgia - Abandoned'' *''Abel Nightroad - Defected'' *''Cain Knightlord'' *''Kouko Kaminara'' *''Carl Robinson - Defected'' *''Guinevere Arzonia'' *''Seth Nightroad - Defected'' *''Hitsugi Kirigaya'' *''Celestia Ludenberg - Unofficially'' Jeanne alter and ruler fate grand order and fate series drawn by minato 666 sample-9d8ac2b5fbf4a822b2ef95c4b877c3d1.jpg Lux.full.2176065.jpg -animepaper.net-picture-standard-anime-trinity-blood-esther-156547-welyn-preview-e47a52db.jpg 365TrinityBloodMarySpencer.jpg Kate Scott.jpg IakumaBambaMahirumanga.jpg Bamba Shinya ep2.jpg 351935.jpg 351635.jpg Petros123.jpg Antonioborgiamanga.jpg Abel lol hui.jpg Cain.Nightroad.600.26533.jpg Kou.png Reckless.Fist.(Raven).full.947941.jpg Saber.(Miyamoto.Musashi).full.2191913.png Seth48.jpg U140705185149199115.jpg Celestia.Ludenberg.full.2219593.jpg Theme Trivia *The Langdon Orphans is based on the Children's Crusade, which is the name given to a Crusade by European Christians to expel Muslims from the Holy Land said to have taken place in 1212. The traditional narrative is probably conflated from some factual and mythical notions of the period including visions by a French boy and a German boy, an intention to peacefully convert Muslims in the Holy Land to Christianity, bands of children marching to Italy, and children being sold into slavery. *The Langdon Orphans is also an allusion to the Hitler Youth (German:'' Hitlerjugend'', often abbreviated as HJ in German), which was the youth organisation of the Nazi Party in Germany. Its origins dated back to 1922. From 1933 until 1945, it was the sole official youth organisation in Germany and was partially a paramilitary organisation. *The Langdon Orphans mirrors some the 13 Tribulations and their followers in many ways, as some of its members could find their own corresponding counterparts in the evil forces within Sleepy Hollow. **Michael Langdon - Moloch **Melancholia / Plaisir - Headless Horseman **Mahiru "Shinya" Banba - Andy Brooks **Sumireko Hanabusa - Jeremy Crane **Nio Hashiri - Phyllis Peach / Dark Arzonia **Guinevere Arzonia - Lady Van Tassel **Esther Blanchett - Christine Van Bilj (prior to her insanity) **Cain Knightlord - Sascha Vykos *The Langdon Orphans serves as an evil counterpart to La Nueva Familia de Arzonia, the main heroic faction of Firenza Junior led by Maria Arzonia and was also known as a family, just like how Michael being an evil counterpart of Maria. **Both care about their adoptive family to the point of violence when they're attacked. Both have had tragic pasts where they lost all of their family by blood. **Both are condemned by other people because of their bastardy. **Yet their differences couldn't be more obvious: ***Maria has been motivated countless times by the love upon others, while Michael dismisses them as weakness. ***Maria will charge into a fight in the flesh without a second thought, while Michael is seen to avoid personally engaging in a fight unless he absolutely has to. ***Michael murdered his grandmother due to thinking her being inferior (out of selfish reasons), while Maria killed her brothers due to their ruthless attitude and their cruelty towards others (out of selfless reasons). **Even their attitudes towards their respective families have a dark parallel: ***Michael genuinely cares about his adoptive family, but puts his goals before them and won't hesitate to demand personal sacrifices from them for his sake, including their lives. ***Maria, however, is selfless to a point, and would never demand anything meaningful from her family to forward her goals, such as their dreams, and especially their lives — she'd rather being erased from existence than allow such a thing to happen. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:KnightWalker Family Category:Fallen Roman Catholic Church Category:Pawns Category:Devil Worshipper Category:Heretics Category:Knight Templar Category:OCs Category:CIS Productions Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Magic Users Category:Orphans Category:Tragic Villains Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior Category:False Villain Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior Category:The Dreaded Category:Factions in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Child Soldiers Category:Kid Villains Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Humans Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Factions in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Social Darwinist Category:Moloch Allies Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Magic Side Characters Category:Langdon Orphans